Don't Forget
by Rissi18
Summary: Oliver Wood and Annabelle Graham have been best friends since they were born but as their 5th year begins a new kind of trouble threatens to turn their lives upside-down. Read their story of Friendship, Love, Quidditch and Triumph over the Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi I'm Rissi and this is my very first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it! **

**This entry will only include some information about my characters. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Name: Annabelle Marie Graham (Main Character)

Nicknames: Anne, Anna, Annie, Belle, and Ellie

Birth Date: August 28th, 1976

Wand: 12 inch Chestnut with a Unicorn Hair Core

Family: Nicholas Graham (Father)

Marie Graham (Mother)

Samuel Nicholas Graham (Little Brother)

Blood Status (not like it matters because we are beyond that): Pureblood

Hair: Reddish-Brown (a mixture of her parents), wavy and stops at her elbows

Eyes: Green like her father's

Skin Tone: Average tan

Weight: Average for a 15-year-old girl

Height: 5'6

Misc: She has muscles from playing Quidditch

Year: 5th year (as of 1991)

House: Gryffindor

Preferred Quidditch Position: Chaser

Quidditch Team: Puddlemere United (Her whole family supports it)

Friends: Oliver Wood (Best Guy Friend)

Elizabeth Jacobs (Best Girl Friend)

Fred and George Weasley

Melissa Harper

Jordan Lee

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

Cedric Diggory

(More to come)

* * *

Name: Samuel Nicholas Graham

Nicknames: Sam and Sammy

Birth Date: April 26th, 1980

Family: Same as Annie's

Blood Status: Same as Annie's

Hair: Curly, Brown (like his father's) and cut halfway down his ears

Eyes: Hazel-Green (a mix of his mom and dad's)

Skin Tone: Same as Annie's

Height: 5'0

Year: 1st (as of 1991)

House: To be decided

Preferred Quidditch Position: Keeper (but he doesn't play often)

Quidditch Team: Same as Annie's

Friends: Aaron Stone (Best Friend)

(More to come after he is sorted)

* * *

Name: Elizabeth Gabrielle Jacobs

Nicknames: Liz and Lizzie

Birth Date: May 12th, 1976

Family: Brian Jacobs (Father)

Catherine Jacobs (Mother)

Blood Status: Muggle Born

Hair: Straight, dirty blonde and shoulder length

Eyes: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale and slightly freckled

Weight: Thin (but not in an anorexic way)

Height: 5'5

Misc: Looks just like her Mother but is klutzy like her Father

Year: Same as Annie's

House: Gryffindor

Friends: Annabelle Graham (Best Girl Friend)

Oliver Wood

Fred and George Weasley

Melissa Harper

Jordan Lee

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

(More to come)

* * *

Name: Melissa Jane Harper

Nicknames: Mel, Liss, and Lissa

Birth Date: March 30th, 1978

Family: Emerson Harper (Father)

Emily Harper (Mother)

Kristen Harper (Older Sister, 5th year, Ravenclaw)

Andrew Harper (Little Brother, 10 years old)

Blood Status: Halfblood

Hair: Wavy, black hair, and is cut to her lower back

Eyes: A bright, clear blue

Skin Tone: Average tan

Weight: Average for a 13-year-old girl

Height: 5'6 (tall for her age)

Misc: She has muscles from playing Quidditch

Year: 3rd year (as of 1991)

House: Gryffindor

Preferred Quidditch Position: Chaser (but she isn't on the team)

Quidditch Team: Holyhead Harpies

Friends: Fred (Best Friend) and George Weasley

Annabelle Graham

Elizabeth Jacobs

Jordan Lee

Oliver Wood

Angelina Johnson

Alicia Spinnet

Katie Bell

Cedric Diggory

(More to come)

* * *

Name: Aaron Michael Stone

Birth Date: June 7th, 1980

Family: Brent Stone (Father)

Leah Stone (Mother)

Noah Stone (Older Brother, 3rd year, Ravenclaw)

Blood Status: Pureblood

Hair: Wavy, dark brown, and short (like his Mother's)

Eyes: Amber (like his Mother's)

Skin Tone: Average tan

Height: 5'0

Year: 1st (as of 1991)

House: To be decided

Preferred Quidditch Position: Seeker

Quidditch Team: Falmouth Falcons

Friends: Samuel Graham

(More to come after he is sorted)


	2. King's Cross Station

**Okay this is the first official chapter of Don't Forget, so I hope you like it! **

***Annie's POV* **

* * *

"But what if I get sorted into Slitherin?" my little brother Samuel questioned.

Sam was starting his first year at Hogwarts today and like most first years he was worried about being sorted into the wrong house. Luckily his fears were futile. No one on either side of our family was ever a Slitherin and my brother was far too nerdy to be the first. Not that being smart was a bad thing, our mom was a Ravenclaw and I'm fourth in my house.

"Sammy, you have nothing to worry about! The worst case scenario is you're sorted into Hufflepu-"

"Annie!" I didn't even have to turn around to know who had just interrupted me. There is only one person who calls me Annie.

"Oliver!" I yelled spinning around to face my best friend, Oliver Wood. After I gave him a hug, we turned back to my brother.

"Hey, Sam. I'm going to let you in on a little secret…" Oliver had barely pulled Sammy out of earshot when my parents addressed me.

"Oliver has grown quite a bit this summer hasn't he?" my father asked. Oliver and I usually went back and forth between each other's houses during our summer vacations but this year his father took him on a tour of the nearby Quidditch stadiums so we didn't see him much. I wasn't completely alone this summer though; I often visited the twins at the Burrow and helped them plan their first prank of the year.

"And he's even more handsome than the last time we saw him. He must get it from-"

"Mum! Do you mind? Oliver is my best friend! It's bad enough that I have to hear it from the girls at school without having to hear it from you too!" I said cutting her off. Some time during our 3rd year, Oliver was declared 'extremely good-looking' and 'a total catch'; he was quickly surrounded by girls wanting to date him.

"Hear what?" Sammy asked as he and Oliver returned to our bench in Kings Cross. Even though he tried to hide it, I caught Oliver's knowing smirk, which led me to believe that he knew _exactly _what we had been talking about.

"Hey George, who do you think will be our Captain if Oliver doesn't tear himself away from his 'girlfriend' and get on the train?" Fred inquired as he and George came out of nowhere smiling mischievously.

"I don't know, Freddie, but said 'girlfriend' looks like she's trying to decide whether or not it's worth getting a detention on the first day in order to hex you." George replied sharing his brother's smile.

"If I were you two I'd start running." Oliver suggested, struggling to hold in a laugh.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" they chorused before saluting him and climbing aboard the train.

"You three really should get going too," my father said hugging Sam and I in turn.

"Good bye Annabelle," my mother said calling me by my full name. "Take care of your brother and keep an eye on him." She reminded me as we hugged.

"Muuum! I don't need a baby sitter! I'm 11 years old now!" Sammy complained and my mother ruffled his hair before pulling him into a hug. "No matter how old you get you will always be my little boy," she said. "Aww Muuum! Please stop!" he said pulling away from her.

"Now Samuel you shouldn't talk to your Mother that way." I taunted. He sent me a look before gathering his books.

As Oliver and my dad helped me lift our trunks onto the train, my father said seriously to Oliver, "I expect that Gryffindor will bring home the Cup this year."

Oliver laughed. "I do too, Mr. Graham, I have been working on plays all summer. My only problem is that we don't have a seeker." It's true, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George's older brother and our seeker last year, had graduated leaving the Gryffindor team without a player for the most important position in Quidditch.

"Don't worry Oliver, you'll find an even better seeker than Weasley and bring home the Cup." my father insisted.

"Thanks Sir, I just hope you're right." They shook hands and my dad whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you better make sure she doesn't get hurt'. But what ever he said, Oliver just smiled and said goodbye to my mum.

"Make sure to write to us every week and stay our of trouble! I don't want any more owls home telling me that you and the boys dyed your professor's hair pink!" I smiled, that wasn't going to happen. "Good luck with the sorting Samuel! You'll be fine! We love you both!" my mother called after us as we climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express just moments before it pulled out of the station.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and feel free to ask me any questions that you may have. Or if you happen to see any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out! **

**I'm going to try to get out the second chapter as soon as I can but my school schedule is going to get a bit hectic over the next month because of exams. **


	3. Bring It On

**So since no one, as of right now, has reviewed I'm just going to hope that there is someone out there reading this and just is too shy to review.**

**Here is chapter 2 of Don't Forget (An Oliver Wood and O/C Love Story), I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Once our parents were out of sight, Sammy left us in search of his best mate, Aaron Stone, who was also a first year. Oliver and I walked together until we found the compartment that some of our friends had pretty much taken over.

We opened the door and were immediately engulfed in several hugs and after exchanging greetings, Oliver and I both realized that there was only one open seat but there were two of us.

"I call it!" we said simultaneously. I quickly sat down in the open seat grinning at Oliver. Sadly my triumph was short lived as Oliver picked me up in his arms and stole my spot, earning a laugh from our friends.

After he placed me on the floor in front of him, I stood up facing Oliver and said, "That's so not fair. What am I supposed to do? Pick _yo_- wait a minute!" after suddenly remember I could use magic again, I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

Oliver's face fell. He knew what was coming even before I said the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Once he was in the air, I promptly took back my seat but left him suspended there.

"Annieeee!" Oliver whined, "You can't leave me up here!" Everyone laughed.

"Of course I can my dear Oliver." I said smiling evilly, "I can leave you up there as long as I'd like!"

My other best friend, Elizabeth Jacobs, turned to me and whispered, "You _are_ going to let him down eventually, aren't you?"

"Eventually," I whispered back, "but first I'm going to have a bit of fun" again I smiled and this time Liz just shook her head.

"Okay, Wood," Oliver gave me a look that I ignored, "Here's what were going to do. We are all going to ask you questions that you must answer truthfully. If any of us think you are lying I'm going to spin you around and add 5 minutes to your… flight." Oliver looked shocked.

"Well this shall be fun!" Fred said clapping his hands together, "Mind if I go first, Anna?" Oliver glared at him. Fred was right though, it was going to be fun alright.

"Be my guest." I smiled as Fred excitedly conversed with his twin. One thing for sure, if they were this excited whatever they had planned was going to be very interesting.

"Fred, George, if you go along with this you can kiss your positions on my Quidditch goodbye." Oliver tried. Unfortunately for him, we could all call his bluff.

"We all know you'd never do that, Oliver. You are going to have enough trouble finding a new seeker without adding two new beaters to the mix." Oliver's face paled. "And even if you _did_ find yourself new beaters there's no way they'd be good enough to win you the Cup." George reasoned. "Plus, they wouldn't be half as good looking as us, so the female Gryffindor supporters from other houses will turn on you." Fred added.

"Come on Fred. You and I both know you're not _that_ good looking." I said just joking with him. "See Fred, even Anna agrees with me. I am the better looking twin." George said smiling at his brother. "You're identical!" we all shouted. They've been having this same argument for as long as anyone can remember.

"Sorry, Oliver but you're not getting out of this one," Fred said turning our attention back to our floating friend. "Out of all the girls in this compartment, if you _had_ to kiss one of them, who would you choose?" Fred and George shared grins.

I for one was very curious about his answer, seeing as there were only 3 girls in this compartment. Me, Liz and Melissa Harper, who everyone (except her) knew that Fred fancied (and him now that I think about it).

"Ummm…. I-uhh…" Oliver stuttered looking around the room." I guess I'd pick Liz because it would be too strange dating Annie seeing as she's my best mate and all." Oliver said quickly.

I don't know who were more surprised, Liz or Fred and George. I'm not sure who they expecting him to choose, but Lizzie wasn't her.

"Oookay, my turn I guess." Lee Jordan said changing the subject. Oliver looked like he was trying to decide whether to be grateful or worried, so instead he opted to do a back flip.

"You know, this is kind of fun!" he smiled and attempted to do a cartwheel that just looked plain silly in the air.

"Hey Oliver, you might want to quit it or you'll be get so dizzy when you lie about my question that they'll have to postpone the Quidditch tryouts." Melissa warned.

That stopped Oliver mid spin. There was no way he was missing Quidditch. "Alright, now where were we?" I asked.

"Lee, have you got a question for our beloved Captain?" George quipped. "You bet I do." he replied before asking Oliver how far he went with his last girlfriend, Cassandra Harris, a witch known for her… experience.

Now it was Melissa's turn.

"Alright Oliver, now remember, you have to answer honestly, I bet you won't." she smiled. It was easy to see why Fred fancied her. Her long back hair was straightened so it fell to the small of her back and her bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously. And even though she was sitting down you can tell she was tall, about 5'6, but for a third year that was impressive. She was smart, loved to help the boys pull of their pranks and played Quidditch even though she wasn't on the team.

"Bring it on." Oliver could never resist a challenge. This was both good and bad because sometimes he just didn't know his limits.

"Oh I will." she was now grinning. "So Oliver, tell me. When was the first time you kissed our Anna?"

Blood hell.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. Chapter 2 of Don't Forget. I hope you liked it. Please review, it would mean a lot to know that there is actually someone reading this story. Review even if you don't like it because any responses from my readers are valued! Again feel free to correct any of my mistakes or make any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing. Thanks!**


	4. A Fluke

**Okay so here is Chapter 3 of Don't Forget. I changed how Fred and George meet Harry. Its no big deal so I hope none of you mind. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Before anyone could react, the door to our compartment was pulled open to reveal a short girl with very frizzy hair that I'd never seen before.

"Hello, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his." she began.

"Did you just say 'Longbottom'?" Oliver asked from above. The girl hadn't noticed he was there and was startled. The Twins and Lee, however, were doing a terrible job of holding in their laughs. Fred and George's faces were quickly turning as red as their hair and Lee looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Yes, I did. What's wrong with his name?" she asked still flustered. I don't understand how she could not even be slightly amused by the boy's name. I mean come on! 'Longbottom', what kind of name was that?

"Oh nothings _wrong_ with it," George replied hardly containing himself. "It's just so funny!" Fred busted out laughing with the rest of us following his lead.

"Well, I _suppose_ it is a rather peculiar surname…" she pondered a moment before remembering why she was here in the first place. "So have you seen it or not?" she demanded.

"Seen what?" Oliver asked catching his breath. "His toad!" she said getting tired of this. "Whose toad?" Fred and George questioned, pushing her a bit farther.

"Ugh! Forget it!" she yelled and stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was fun." Melissa said still laughing. "Don't you think you were a tad harsh?" Liz asked. She was always the sweet one. It was a wonder she wasn't put in Hufflepuff.

"Oh come on Lizzie. We were just having a bit of fun." George replied. "Yeah, its not our fault she can't take a joke." Fred agreed.

"I guess you're right." she said. "Of course we are," I agreed. "No harm, no foul, right Lizzie?"

"Yeah…" she answered turning back to the muggle book she brought with her. It had a strange picture on the cover of an old man who reminded me of Dumbledore. Only this man didn't have the twinkle in his eyes that Dumbledore was known for.

"I just hope they find his toad." she mumbled just loud enough that we all heard her. This lead to another round of hysterics.

***Fred's POV***

By the time we managed to stop laughing, we're nearly at Hogwarts so George and I decide to go 'check up on' out younger brother, Ron, who is a first year.

By 'check up on' of course we mean embarrass. As the chief pranksters of Hogwarts, our loyal subjects would expect no less from us than an elaborate prank on our first day back. Ron, being not only a first year but also our little brother, was more than qualified for the honored position of being our first victim of the year.

We had already taken the liberty of plotting out the prank so all we had to do was find his compartment.

We had already tried 20 compartments without any luck when we saw that frizzy haired, first year and a boy with a round-face (who I'm going to assume is Neville) enter a compartment. _'I guess they're still looking for that toad' _I thought.

As we peered into the compartment they just went in, we saw the girl sitting next to our brother, Ron. Ron had his wand out and was surrounded by candy wrappers with his rat, Scabbers sleeping on his lap. Ron pointed his wand at Scabbers and said something while the girl watched him carefully. When nothing happened she started talking so fast that I was glad I was on this side of the glass.

"George! I think Ron just tried our 'spell'." I said laughing. "Really?" he asked and took my place by the door. _'I wonder if Ron has realized that the spell was a fake?' _I thought. _'Nah… he's hopeless at magic anyway.'_

"Fred!" George whisper-yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts in time to see the girl stand up and head for the door. "Quick, hide!" George said pulling me into a nearby compartment.

We shut the door just in time to see Neville and the girl enter the hallway for only a moment before they slipped into the next room.

"Well, hello to you too." a voice said from behind us. We spun around to see our friends and fellow Gryffindors, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Judging by the annoyed look on her face, it had been Angelina who had just spoken.

"Oh hey ladies, did you have a nice summer?" George said. "My brother, always the charmer. Well, we'd love to stay and chat but Ickle Ronniekins isn't going to prank himself, now is he George?" Fred asked not giving the girls a chance to answer his brother's question.

"Sadly, your right Fred, but we really should do something about that." George replied. "Well, its settled then. We'll catch up later!" I said pulling open the compartment door. "Bye Ladies!" we said stepping into the hall and shutting the door behind us.

"That was a close one." I said leaning against the wall. "Yeah it was." George replied peaking into the compartment Ron should be in.

"Is he still in there?" I questioned. "Yes, but Fred, it appears that there is someone in there with him that we missed…" George said making room for me to look with him. "Really?" I asked surprised. We never miss anyone since we are always on the look out for more people to prank. "Who is it?" I leaned in to get a better look.

Ron and Mystery Boy were laughing at a joke the boy had just told, when I noticed something on the boy's forehead.

"George, is that who I think that is?" I asked not believing that Ron, of all people, could be sharing a compartment with The Boy Who Lived.

"Yes, I do believe so Brother." he answered sounding just a shocked as I felt. "Well lets go introduce ourselves shall we?" I asked. "Right ahead of you brother." he said opening the door.

"Hey, Ron." we said. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there. "I told him. "Plus Melissa's and you know Freddie here can't stay away from her for too long." I glared at George while the others laughed.

"Right." Ron said.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley and Ron here is our brother." I introduced. "We'll be starting our 3rd year as Gryffindors today." I started. "So if anyone gives you any trouble just come to us and we'll prank him for you." George finished.

"Well, see you later then." we said heading back to our compartment to tell our friends that Harry Potter on the train and he's sitting with our little brother!

***Annie's POV***

I had just finished changing into my Gryffindor robes when I heard a commotion outside the compartment. I opened the door to see Fred and George in the middle of a very elaborate story of how they found out that not only is the Harry Potter on this very train but he just so happens to be sitting with their brother.

"Yeah right! Nice try guys but there is no way that _the_ Harry Potter would be sitting with Ron!" Melissa scoffed, basically saying everything that I'd been thinking.

"But we saw him!" they argued. "Come off it guys. Harry Potter hasn't been seen since his parents died. No one knows what he looks like!" I reasoned.

The twins looked at each other, smiled, and said, "We bet you each 10 galleons that it was him." That stopped our laughter. "10 galleons? Are you two prepared to loose then?" Oliver asked. "No, we're prepared to win. We know what we saw." they promised.

We finished making bets as the train came to a stop. I felt a grin creep up my face as I turned to my friends and said, "We're back guys." their faces mirrored mine as we hurried off the train in search for a carriage.

Fred, George, Lee, Melissa and Liz climbed into a waiting carriage leaving yet again one open seat. "No." Oliver said turning to face me, "There is no way I'm going to let you levitate me all the way up to the castle. No way." he refused and walked away in search of another carriage.

I shook my head, "I guess we'll meet up with you guys up at the castle." I told them before running off to catch up with my best friend.

We were the last ones left so we had a carriage to ourselves. "So how do you think she found out?" Oliver questioned avoiding eye contact. "What?" I asked confused. "How do you think Melissa found out about the you-know…?" he clarified.

Oh. _That's_ what he was talking about. "How should I know? When I said we shouldn't tell anyone, I meant it. I haven't even told Lizzie. What about you?" I hope he didn't tell anyone. The one kiss we shared was a mistake, a fluke. I meant nothing to either of us and it wasn't worth messing up our friendship over.

"I never told a soul, Annie." Oliver swore, finally looking me in the eyes.

With that one look I knew I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**So there you have it! The latest chapter of Don't Forget.**

**I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Georgetteb321. Thank you so, so much for reviewing it means the word to me to see that someone likes my story enough to review it!**

**So have a good we everyone and please, please review! :)**


	5. The Toad

**Here is Chapter 4 of Don't Forget. I'm sorry I'm a few days late on this update, I had a Biology test to study for so feel free to blame my teacher. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was just after Oliver and I had caught up with the others that we saw him.

"Hey isn't that the toad that the frizzy haired girl was whining about?" Lee asked pointing to an amphibian sitting not more than 10 feet away from where we stood. Just watching us as if it was daring us to make the first move.

"You know Lee, I think you just might be right." I responded. Usually I would just call it a coincidence but it seemed like even the Muggleborns had realized that toads were un-cool. And if the Muggleborns knew it then there probably wasn't a single student other than Neville with a toad at Hogwarts (not including the ones that the Twins smuggled in and were planning to release in Percy's bed tonight).

The toad still hadn't moved, although neither had we. "We're going to have to catch it aren't we?" Oliver said, already knowing the answer.

"Why of course we do dear Oliver!" Fred said. "The real question is," George started. "How." They finished together.

"Come on, Captain! You spent the entire summer making up Quidditch plays, one of them must be able to work here!" Melissa reasoned.

"_Well_, there is this one I have been working on-"

"Perfect! Just tell us what to do and we're there. Little Neville will have his toad back before George runs out of jokes about his last name!" Fred interrupted grinning.

"Okay so it goes like this…" Oliver began telling us what we each had to do. Fred and George were to sneak up behind the toad, chasing it towards Melissa and Lee who will block it from exiting the corridor and then Oliver and I have to try and catch it. All Liz had to do was find the boy, Neville, or the frizzy haired witch.

It went all according to plan until Liz opened the door to the Great Hall and the toad ran past her, hopping down the isles towards the head table.

Oliver and I raced after it as it took as sudden turn towards the Hufflepuff table. _Hahaha the toad thinks it will find refuge with the Hufflepuffs. I guess it doesn't know that they prefer more furry animals. Maybe it'd have better luck with the Slitherins. _

Oliver almost had him when he jumped onto the head of a surprised second year. I took this liberty to lunge at it but just as it was within my grasp it took off again, hopping from head to head.

By this time the entire Great Hall was watching the scene unfold with amusement, well except some Hufflepuffs who glared at us when the toad went past them. Even the professors were hiding smiles.

I stopped when I saw Oliver try to sneak up behind it. The toad paused too, confused at the sudden halt of movement. That was until Oliver made a grab for it. Of course, like before, it jumped before Oliver could so much as graze its skin, but this time I jumped too.

But unlike the toad, I didn't stick the landing.

What I actually did was fall flat on my face with the toad in my outstretched hands. I quickly closed my hands to stop it from escaping again while the Great Hall erupted in cheers ( well the Great Hall minus the Slitherins, I was a Gryffindor after all).

A hand appeared out of no where (which is entirely possible considering I'm currently lying on the floor in a school for Wizards) offering to help me up. I accepted it gratefully, while still managing to hold on to the squirming amphibian.

"Are you alright?" the hand asked. Well okay, not the hand, the face that hand belonged to, well you know what I mean. I raised my eyes to look at the boy who had helped me up and wasn't at all surprised when Cedric Diggory's cloudy gray eyes meet mine. After all, it _was_ the Hufflepuff table I had been lying beside and he _was_ their most loyal member.

"Annabelle? Anna are you alright?" Cedric asked bringing me back to reality. "Oh yeah, thanks, I'm fine!" I replied quickly.

"Seeing as you're okay, you will have no problem returning to your own table so that we may begin the sorting, right Miss. Graham?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course, sorry Professor!" I called before turning back to face Cedric. "Thanks again, Cedric."

"It was my pleasure, Annabelle." he replied as always being the gentleman. I blushed before walking back to my table, toad in hand, and sitting down next to Liz who promptly took him from me and pet him as if he was a cute, little kitten and not an ugly, slimy toad.

"Well, without further ado, let the sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out silencing the few students still chatting and placed the ratty old sorting hat on its stool.

As it sung its song, my eyes wandered over to the Hufflepuff table where I saw Cedric watching me as well. He was a year younger than me but he was quite handsome and he'd always been so much more mature than most of the guys in my year anyway.

So yes, I guess I have a bit of a crush on Cedric but so do half of the other girls at Hogwarts! What makes me an different than one of them?

* * *

**So that was chapter 4. It wasn't the most dramatic chapter in the world but i needed a way to indroduce Cedric without Annie being all "OMG hes SOOO HOT! I'm in love with him!" mostly because shes NOT in love with him... yet. I don't know. Maybe she never will be because, after all, this _is _an Oliver Wood Love Story. Please let me know how you feel about my story by reviewing it, PM me or even just favoriting me or my story. Thanks so much for reading and I'll update again soon!**


	6. The Sorting

**Here is chapter 5 of Don't Forget. I'm so so so sorry that I'm late in updating AGAIN but exams are coming up really soon and sadly school must come first. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*** Oliver's POV * **

After Annie sat down beside me, Professor McGonagall began the sorting.

"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and wait for your house to be called. First up, ABBOTT, HANNAH!"

A first year with blonde hair scurried up to the stool and sat anxiously waiting to be sorted. Moments after the hat had settled on her head it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I clapped politely but was only partly paying attention. The only names I cared about hearing were Ron Weasley, Samuel Graham and Harry Potter. Ron and Sammy because they were my best mates' little brothers and Harry because I bet Fred and George 10 galleons that there was no way the Boy-Who-Lived was going to go to Hogwarts.

"CRABBE, VINCENT!" Professor McGonagall called up another student who was promptly sorted into Slitherin. Two more boys go up before Sam was called. He walked tentatively up to the stool and McGonagall put the old worn out hat on his head. Like every child before him, the hat slipped over Sam's eyes preventing him from seeking out the comfort in his sister's proud smile. Although, right now, Annie might be even more nervous then he is. _*Maybe it is a good thing he can't see her.*_

Sam's mum was in Ravenclaw but Annie and their father belong to Gryffindor. However, sometimes, Sam seemed like he would do best in Hufflepuff. The Sorting hat appeared to be having just as much trouble deciding on a house for him as I am. Poor Sammy just sat there biting his nails just like his sister had during her sorting. Over the years, I have learned that it's a nervous tendency of the Graham family.

After another minute or so, the hat finally made its decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. My friends all looked at each other confused while the Hufflepuff table went up in cheers.

A baffled Sam walked past me to an open seat at his new house table. I turned to Annie and said, "Well, at least it's not Slitherin, right?" she rolled her eyes, smacked my arm but looked relieved.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!" a familiar, frizzy-haired girl sat down next on the stool. "Hey isn't that the girl from the train?" George whispered. "I do believe so, George." Fred replied. "I wonder what house she'll be placed in." Melissa said curiously.

"Anyone but ours I hope." I muttered earning another smack but this time on my left side from Mel. "Shhh!" Annie whisper-yelled. So we sat in silence waiting to be reassured that we wouldn't be forced to deal with such an uptight-

"Ah, right, then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!" Fred, George, Lee and I groaned. Fred leaned over the table towards me, "You just had to go and jinx it, mate." he grumbled.

A few more names were called before the boy with the toad was called. Goyle was a Slitherin, Jones a Hufflepuff, and then it was Neville Longbottom's turn.

"That's the boy with the toad." I whispered to Annie. "Don't you think I know that already?" she whispered back. Come to think of it, she's right, it is rather obvious.

Neville was sitting on the stool for almost five minutes when the sorting hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"How come we're getting all the outcasts?" I heard Fred mumble under his breath. I hated to agree with him but none of these newbies are going to be any good at Quidditch (I can just tell these things).

"LOVEGOOD, LUNA!" a distracted looking girl with long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair and very strange looking glasses was sorted next, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Well, maybe not _all_ the outcasts…" George whispered to his brother. I tried to hide my smile as Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"MALFOY, DRACO!" A boy with hair so pale it was almost white strolled confidently up to where McGonagall was standing. The hat had barely grazed his head when it shouted, "SLITHERIN!" Big surprise there. I rolled my eyes and Annie laughed.

Parkinson followed Malfoy as a Slitherin, one Patil twin became a Ravenclaw, the other a Gryffindor and Perks was a Hufflepuff.

"POTTER, HARRY!" I choked on my pumpkin juice. "Wha-a?" I said coughing. Fred and George on the other hand, grinned triumphantly as the rest of the Great Hall erupted in murmurs.

I looked at the boy who ended it all. He sat on the stool (again with the hat covering his eyes) whispering something to himself, or rather, to the hat. He sure didn't _seem _like the type of person capable of taking on a wizard as powerful as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was only a year old. I wonder where he disappeared to all these years.

A little more than a minute later, the Sorting Hat said one word that silenced the entire Great Hall. "Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" our table shot up and began clapping, shouting, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Fred and George were yelling, "WE'VE GOT POTTER! WE'VE GOT POTTER!"

By the time the Great Hall settled down I became aware of how little first years were left. The sorting continued as Smith became a Slitherin, and Aaron Stone, Sam's best mate, joined us in Gryffindor. Poor kid, I don't know what I'd do if I was put in a different house then my best mate. Although, to be quite honest, it was hard to imagine Annie in any other house then in Gryffindor with me.

Gryffindor got another one before Ron was called. "Ah, another Weasley. Well, I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" another big surprise. All the Weasleys were Gryffindors, but while this is true, Fred and George would have ridiculed Ron if he had been placed into any other house. Even Percy, who was such a nerd, that he'd been made a Prefect this year, was a Gryffindor (much to the Twins dismay).

Blaise Zambini, a Slitherin, completed this years sorting and after a quick speech from Dumbledore, the feast began. "Okay, so that'll be 5 galleons from Mel, 15 from Lee, 10 from Oliver and ooh! 20 galleons from our dear, sweet, Annabelle!" Fred announced holding out his hands to collect their winnings.

"Annie, where in Merlin's beard did you get 20 galleons?" I whisper-yelled in shock. Annie's family wasn't as poor as the Weasleys and she always had some pocket money to spend when needed, but she'd never had this much! "I honestly thought they were lying!" she said in a panicked tone.

I had an idea, "Hey Fred, George. You know how you've been looking for some people to test out your 'products' on?" I asked stopping to look at Annie before continuing. She raised an eyebrow but didn't make a move to stop me.

"Yeah." Fred replied.

"What about it?" asked George.

"Well, how about instead of paying you guys the 30 galleons, Annie and I work off the money by testing out your products for you?" I finished. Annie looked at me as if I was crazy but she still didn't argue.

Fred and George whispered back and forth for a minute before they said, "Fine, you two are hired but we aren't responsible for anything that happens to you during the experiments." They held out their hands and Annie looked at me wirily before shaking George's outstretched hand. I shook Fred's sealing the deal (metaphorically of course, none of us know how to cast the unbreakable vow and even if we did I highly doubt the Twins would seriously suggest we take it).

The twins smiled mischievously and I had already begun to wonder what I just signed us up for.

* * *

**Alright, that was chapter 5.** **I'd really like to hear from my readers and I would be so delighted if you took the time to review or PM me. I would be forever greatful :) Thanks to everyone who has favorited this story or asked for alerts, you guys are AWESOME! Until next week, bye everyone!**


	7. Hagrid's little Demon

** I'm so so so sorry I'm so late on updating summer vaction just started so I took a bit of a break plus I had some terrible writers block. I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys since you've been so patient. I will try to get back to updating weekly but we'll see how that turns out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***Annie's POV***

I woke up the next morning about a half hour earlier than Lizzie and Melissa so I got dressed and went down to the common room where I saw:

- Percy Weasley sitting rather close to Penelope Clearwater in one corner.

- Fred and George surrounded by papers in another.

- Hermione making some last minute changes to her Extra Credit assignment for Charms.

- Two sixth years kissing in front of the fire.

I think it's obvious who I sat next to.

"Hey boys." I said sitting down beside them on one of Gryffindor's soft, red-velvet couches. I picked at a hole in the cushion remembering the late night study group in third year when Oliver fell asleep and knocked over a bottle of Flobberworm Mucus onto the couch. We tried in vain for half an hour to get out the stain. In a fit of frustration, I finally resulted to blasting it off leaving a hole the size of a Knut.

"Mooorning." they chorused.

"Why are you two up so early?" I asked even though I could probably guess. The last time they were up this early Snape's hair was red and gold for a week. Not that this wasn't appreciated by his students as he was forced to repeatedly wash his hair all week. When Melissa asked them how they got it to last so long, they said that they had raided Mr. Weasley's muggle collection one afternoon and found several boxes of this stuff that muggles use to change their hair colour. On the box, it said it lasts up to 2 weeks so they knew it would come in handy.

"We could ask you the same thing." they replied.

"Yes, but I asked you first." I shot back.

"Ah, but we were here first." they quipped.

"Well, I was _born_ first." I responded.

"Touché." I smiled waiting for them to answer my question. When they just smiled back, I said, "Well go on, we've established that I'm not getting any younger here!"

"Oh right. Well last night after the feast, Fred and I bumped into this nasty little first year Slitherin," George started. "A Malfoy if I ever saw one." Fred interrupted. "And he had the audacity to say how we were 'clumsy blood traitors' who'd 'better learn to stay in line now, while you have the chance'. George stated. "Little git thinks You-Know-Who is planning on making a comeback." Fred rolled his eyes.

I really wish they wouldn't make cracks about You-Know-Who. I realize that, thanks to the Potters, he's gone but his death eaters are still lurking around reeking havoc on unsuspecting muggles. Supposedly, being a pureblood, I should have nothing to worry about but seeing as my aunt (my mother's younger sister), Rachel, was killed by some of his Death Eaters for sheltering two Muggleborns and how my parents refused his offer to join his army, I am not naïve enough to find safety in his death. I know his Death Eaters are capable of doing horrendous things on their own.

"So, we've decided Malfoy is a wonderful vict-volunteer for our next prank." Fred stated with a grin. "And you my dear Annabelle interrupted us in the middle of our first plotting session." This time I rolled my eyes. "Don't mock. Pranking is a fine art." Fred said as seriously as he could, "Now unless you have any suggestions as to how we could acquire large quantities of cotton balls and Stiggley's Super Strong Sticky Paste then we have to ask you to let the Masters of Mischief do their thing." he leaned back on the couch with his arms folded behind his head and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well I don't know how you can call yourselves 'Masters of Mischief' if you didn't know that Hagrid has, pardon the pun, giant sized tubs of Stiggley's Super Strong Sticky Paste in his storage shed by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He uses it for everything so he always has some on hand." I smiled loving to looks on their faces as the thought of how many pranks they could pull off with this newfound information.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table causing a nearby first year to flinch.

"Only one problem though, Hagrid's shed is locked." George reminded us.

"Duh, use Alohomora! Hagrid didn't finish school so it couldn't get much more complicated then that, right?" I said.

"Well, yes but this lock happens to be alive." Fred mentioned.

I blinked. "Alive? As in living? Is that even possible?" I asked trying to remember if it had been there the last time.

"Of course it is, this is Hagrid we're talking about, remember?" George answered.

"Has it always been there?" I asked.

"I don't think so. George and I saw it when we took the long way back from dinner. We heard a growl when we passed by so we took a closer look." Fred told me.

"Naturally." I said rolling my eyes.

"It was right there on the door knob. I first we thought it _was_ the door knob but when it opened its eyes and barred its teeth at us." Fred recalled.

"I reckon it didn't like Fred's cologne." George added.

"I think it was just jealous of my natural beauty." Fred said striking a pose.

"Oh I'm sure that's it." I said laughing.

"See, George, Anna here agrees with me." Fred ignored my sarcasm and stuck his tongue out at his twin. George shoved him playfully. "I think that was sarcasm, brother." he pointed out. Fred pretended to pout which made George and I laugh again.

"Fred, when will you realize that George is the better looking twin?" Melissa said, making her way over to our corner. She clearly had just woken up as her hair was out of place and she was still in her pajamas. She sat down on the couch beside a pouting Fred and rubbed her eyes before leaning against him.

"But I though I was your favorite!" he whimpered causing the rest of us to laugh.

"You are my favorite, Fred." she replied raising her head to look at him. Fred grinned and stuck his tongue out at George. "But," she said stopping Fred's gloating. "George is better looking." she finished and George mimicked his twin's triumphant grin.

"Well I still think they're identical." Oliver said popping up beside me. His hair was damp with sweat. He must have been practicing on the Quidditch pitch.

"Oliver, what time did you get up this morning?" I asked making room for him on the couch. He sat down and leaned back resting his arms on the back of the velvet couch.

"What time is it now?" he questioned looking around the common room for a clock.

"Twelve past seven." Hermione answered from across the room. She looked over at us for a moment before asking, "By any chance do one of you know what Professor Flitwick will be teaching us today?"

We looked at each other in surprise before Melissa said, "We learned the spell 'Wingardium Leviosa' our first day, right guys?" I nodded and Hermione thanked us then returned to her schoolbooks.

"Well that was a tad odd." Oliver whispered turning his back on the first year.

"She's insane, that one." Fred whispered back.

"She's studying before she has even had her first class!" George stated, clearly appalled at the idea of anyone studying at all.

"She's a Muggleborn. They always tend to be a bit more… enthusiastic then the rest of us." I said looking back at her. She was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, gripping her quill tightly while repeating 'Wingardium Leviosa' under her breath. If she was doing this before her first class, I would hate to see what she's like before her O.W.L.S. not that I would ever mention this to the boys. They would never leave the poor girl alone!

"Yeah, just give her some time to get used to the magical world. She will calm down soon enough. Remember Arnold Dale? He followed Hagrid around for the entire first week asking him all sorts of questions about what it's like to be a giant _and_ a wizard." Melissa reminded us.

"How could we forget? Hagrid practically begged us to make friends with him so he'd have time to sneak off into the Forbidden Forest to do whatever he refuses to tell us about." Fred recalled.

"After that he followed _us_ around for two whole weeks before Lee managed to convince him that we had an allergy to his muggle deodorant." George mused. I had forgotten about that. The twins would start sneezing repeatedly whenever poor Arnold would come within 20 feet of them. They had even figured out how to give themselves hive-like blotches on their arms, legs and faces during dinner whenever they had to sit at the same table. Their charade came to an end when Arnold received a package one morning from his mum. Apparently, he told her all about their 'allergy' so she sent him more than a dozen different brands of deodorant. Arnold had Fred and George sniff them all to see if they were allergic to any of them. After realizing that they couldn't possibly be 'allergic' to all of them, they gave up and Arnold trailed after them for another week before Professor Sprout paired him up with Cole Edison and Dalton Howe to work on 'Lumos Solem', the spell to repel Devils Snare. They have been best mates ever since.

"Thank Merlin for Professor Sprout though, or we would never have been rid of him." Fred reminded him.

"Hey, maybe Professor Sprout will know how to get rid of Hagrid's furry, little demon!" I exclaimed. Melissa and Oliver shared a confused look but George just shook his head.

"It's a magical creature, how could our Herbology professor be of any help?" he asked.

"Plus, why would she? She's not exactly one to encourage our schemes." Fred added.

"Well maybe one of her crazy plants is a natural predator of whatever furry, little creature is locking that door. If you guys actually listen in her class then maybe you could hear her say what it is and how we could get rid of it." I suggested.

"No! Leave the poor little creature alone!" Liz yelled rushing over. "Just because it's smaller than you doesn't mean it doesn't have feelings!"

Oliver sighed beside me. "I still have no idea what you guys are talking about." he said standing up. "I'm just going to go take a shower so that I don't get dragged into this. Will you three please try not to get detention? I'm going to need your help to find us an incredible seeker this year if we're going to win the house cup."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" the three of us chorused as Oliver headed upstairs. Melissa groaned and Liz took his place on the couch.

"So where is this cute little guy?" she asked us. The twins and I laughed imagining Lizzie trying to pet the fuzzy monster. It would probably give her a nice sized bite if it even _heard_ her calling it 'cute'.

"Oh Lizzie," I said shaking my head, "I think this is one furry thing you don't want to be friends with."

"Well why not?" she asked confused.

"Just take our word for it." the twins answered standing up and headed to the portrait hole.

"Well I still think we'd make great friends." she muttered.

Melissa and I laughed before heading back upstairs to get dressed so that we could head down to breakfast.

"Well I want to see our schedules. I don't know if I can take it if I have to go through another year of double potions with the Slitherins." Melissa said pausing in front of the door to her room.

"Tell me about it. If Snape pairs me with Flint one more time, I'm turning them both into daisies." I huffed. Liz and Mel laughed. "You two think I'm joking?" I said before turning around and heading towards my room leaving them leaning on each other for support as they laughed hysterically. Probably imagining them as daises.

I cannot believe they think I'm joking.

* * *

**So there you have it. Please feel free to review or PM if you liked it. Or if you hated it. I'm always up for some constructive** **criticism. I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed, favorited or asked for alerts. You guys rock! **

**Until next time, **

**~ Rissi :)**


	8. Bitchy Blythe Odell

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I'm late again, I had relatives visiting from Belgium. Have any of you wonderful readers ever been to that country? Okay tecnacally we're not related, they're actually my godfather's half-sister's family but it's easier to say that we're related, isn't it? **

***WARNING* This chapter has a bit more choice words than the previous ones have had. If it's that much of a problem just PM me and I'll edit it. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

By the time we made it down to the Great Hall the boys had gotten themselves in a heated discussion about, what else? Quidditch.

At our usual table sat Angelina Johnson, George, Lee, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell on one side. Across from Angelina was an empty seat, then sat Fred and Oliver and two more empty places. The boys appeared to be the only ones actually eating, well trying to. The girls however were flushed and angry it only took a moment to figure out why.

"The Holyhead Harpies are just as good a Quidditch team as Puddlemere United and you know it!" argued Angelina, "Just because it's an all girls tram doesn't make them incapable of beating any of the all male teams!"

"We never said they were incapable, just that Puddlemere has the advantage-" Fred was interrupted.

"The advantage of testosterone, maybe…" muttered Angelina.

"I wouldn't call that an advantage." quipped Alicia.

"You girls are just jealous that you would never make it on the Puddlemere United team, were as Oliver here has obvious keeper potential." George insisted.

"Yeah, maybe if you ladies focused on Quidditch as much as Oliver does instead of drooling over us then may-" Fred was cut off again.

"First of all, no one could focus on Quidditch as much as Oliver." said Katie leaning over to grab some toast and a jar of strawberry jam.

"Second, **Us. **Drooling over, **YOU**? If anyone on this team drools over anyone it's you, Fred." finished Angelina.

"She has a valid point there, Fred." I said taking the empty seat next to Oliver. Liz sat down beside me which means that Melissa must be now sitting next to Fred. Bad move considering what is coming next. I grabbed a bowl, poured in some milk and sugary Pixie Puffs. I could only eat them at Hogwarts because my dad always said he'd get a heart attack by just _watching_ me eat them and refused to buy them. I started to pile a scone, a chocolate croissant, and a sticky bun onto a plate when Oliver chuckled causing Liz to look over. She frowned and I reluctantly swapped my yummy pastries for some cinnamon apples and poured myself some water instead of a goblet full of hot chocolate like I was craving.

"The girls aren't the ones looking in the stands every time they hit a Slitherin with a bludger to see if Melissa saw it." Oliver reminded them causing both Fred and Mel to blush.

"Um. I'd rather just stay out of this if it's the same to you." Melissa said avoiding Fred's eye.

"Ooh tough break, bro." George said patting a taken aback Fred on his shoulder."

I chuckled and changed the subject to something I knew we where all curious about. "So Captain, found us a new seeker yet?"

"Yeah."

"That's what _I_ want to know."

"Are they good enough to win us the cup?"

"We can't let Slitherin get it again."

"Well what would be so wrong with that?" asked a nasal voice from behind me.

I'd recognize that insufferable voice from a mile away.

"What do you want, Odell?" I asked turning around to face the 5'4 stick figure, Blythe Odell, whom I've despised since my first ever double potions class that I had the unfortunate luck of sharing with the Slitherins.

Oh I'm sure there are some nice Slitherins out there but Snape just couldn't bear to pair me up with one of them, could he? No, I got stuck with bitchy Blythe Odell. And she couldn't just ignore me as much as possible and just do her work, could she? Nah, she just _had_ to repeatedly insult me and my friends, tell me that I was doing it wrong and then attempted to stir our Pumpion potion _clockwise _after I added the Bouncing Bulb. I stopped her and told her that Snape had clearly said that after you add the Bouncing Bulb you must stir it _counterclockwise_. She proceeded to call me an idiotic wench who 'knows absolutely nothing' and that she was right and I was wrong.

When I showed her the directions from my book, she told me it was a misprint and that 'only a stupid Gryffindor would believe it'. So I went to go ask Professor Snape who was right when my book slipped out of my hands and smacked Odell across the face.

Oops.

I received a week's detention cleaning trophies, my only regret? Not hitting her harder.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you, that's for sure!" said the dumbest blonde I've ever met. Seriously, it's probably her fault that blondes have such a bad rep. Lacy Milton, Odell's personal scapegoat and another Pureblooded Slitherin, held her hand up waiting to be high-fived as if that pathetic comeback deserved a reward.

"Shut-up, Lacy!" said a high pitched voice on Odell's left. The voice sadly belonged to the final member of the most obnoxious trio that Hogwarts has ever had the misfortune of housing, Regina Dabney. Dabney flirted with any guy who was stupid enough to look her way (including professors). She was currently batting her fake eyelashes at a scared looking third year who sat a few tables down.

"Seriously, is there a reason you came here or do you just enjoy showing up were you aren't welcome?" asked Melissa. Liz was anxiously fiddling with her hands like she always does when she want to avoid confrontation.

"Oh we just wanted to make sure you Gryffin-whores stay away from my man." Odell said with more attitude than you'd expect from someone who probably weighed less then my little brother.

"Okay, you are _so _lucky it's the second day of school and Oliver would have a conniption if we got detention and miss Quidditch tryouts." I said standing up to look her in the eye, ignoring the huff from Oliver. Mel, Angelina, Alicia and Katie stood us as well leaving Liz and Oliver looking worried and the twins and Lee grinning as if they had just gotten away with the ultimate prank on Snape.

"_**Excuse me? **_Who do you think you are, calling _us _whores?" Melissa threatened, taking a step closer to Odell who was looking a little less sure of herself. For good reason too, she had managed to piss off practically the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and two of our reserves.

"I seem to recall a certain black haired, Slitherin last year who snogged a first year Hufflepuff while she was dating his fourth year brother." reminded Angelina who was glaring at a shocked Dabney.

At this point I became vaguely aware that Fred, George and Lee had started a bet on which girl would punch who, first.

The three girls gasped and Dabney shrieked, "Take that back! Everyone knows that they were cousins through _marriage! _They don't even **like** each other!"

"I hate to break it to you, Dabney, but the fact that their fathers married other women changes nothing about how they're related. They still have the same last name." Lizzie added. I sent her a quick smile before continuing to glare at Odell.

Zane Skinners, yet another 5th year Slitherin came up behind her and proceeded to glare at every Gryffindor who made eye contact with him, including a first year that almost fell off the bench.

"What do you want, Skinners?" Oliver spoke up, returning his glare.

"Yeah, this isn't your fight. Since when do Slitherins stick up for each other?" I asked giving Oliver room to stand beside me.

"Wood, you need to keep your pathetic, little girlfriend on a leash. My Blythe shouldn't have to deal with such disgusting blood traitors like yourselves." Skinners sneered, putting his arm around Odell, who then made goo-goo eyes at him.

I almost puked.

"One, we aren't dating. Tw-" I started.

"Oh, so you can't even get Wood here to kiss your filthy lips?" Odell interrupted, receiving high-fives from her ridiculous side-kicks, and a smirk from Skinners.

"Someone please tell me she didn't just say that." I spat out taking a step towards Odell. Her eyes widened and she reached for her wand.

"Would someone care to explain to me what in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here!" shouted an angry looking Professor McGonagall. I hadn't heard her come up behind me but she was now blocking me from stepping away from Odell. I turned to face McGonagall as Liz began to explain what had happened.

After multiple interruptions from the Slitherins, McGonagall sighed and said, "Mr. Skinners, Ms. Odell, and Ms. Graham. Headmaster's office. Now. The rest of you, try to get to class without causing any commotion, please."

I looked around the Great Hall. It was mostly empty except for a few students rushing to finish the last of their food. I'm surprised Lizzie didn't notice that it was time to go; usually she is the first person to tell us that we're running late. She must have been just as absorbed in this argument as the rest of us had been.

"You three, follow me." She ushered us out of the Great Hall but not before Oliver mouthed 'Good Luck'. I smiled quickly, but not before Odell noticed and whispered something I couldn't catch to Skinners. He smirked at me before they were hushed by McGonagall.

It's going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I introduced 4 new characters this chapter so if anyone is confused or has any question feel free to PM me or ask them in a review. I promise that I will get back to you within 2-3 days. This chapter goes out to my amazing cousin who has been following my story and reminded me that every good story has that one person that everyone hates. I present to you: 4 of my most evil Slitherins. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and asking for alerts. Have an awesome week, you all deserve it! **

**Rissi :)**


End file.
